


A Wolf and his Boy

by calrissian18



Series: Mating Games [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows that even with all the time they've spent apart, he's never stopped thinking of Stiles as his best friend. He's realizing that Stiles hasn't thought of him that way for a long time.</p><p>Written for (and won!!!) mating_games Challenge 2: Texts From Last Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf and his Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who voted for this! I can't believe I won a thing! o.O I'm still totally new to this fandom (word count and _porn_ in such a tiny count) and entirely new to the pair and, jesus, talk about the best damn positive reinforcement a person could get. Just WOWZERS.
> 
> My text was: [(815): I've noticed we have slowly begun to phase the "B" out of our Bromance.](http://tfl.nu/4mcu%20)

  
It's only once Isaac has left for Santa Ana to spend the summer with his aunt and after he and Allison are on the outs for the seventh or eighth time that Scott sees what Stiles has been saying since they were eight-years-old - always under the guise of a joke.  
  
" _Dude_ , I am a way better friend to you than you are to me."  
  
If it hadn't been for school, Scott doubted he'd have seen Stiles at all. He labels this summer the 'Make It Up to Stiles Summer' and stands awkwardly on his doorstep, hands in his pockets.  
  
Stiles squints against the sunlight and snorts. "Back to scrape the bottom of the barrel again, Scotty?"  
  
His summer plan is not off to a great start.  


* * *

Scott gets the feeling Stiles doesn't really trust him anymore. He still looks surprised when Scott shows up, opening the door with his phone in hand like he'd been expecting a text that would cancel. Scott knows that even with all the time they've spent apart, he's never stopped thinking of Stiles as his best friend. He's realizing that Stiles hasn't thought of him that way for a long time.  
  
It _hurts_ more than he can put into words.  
  
Stiles hangs out with Danny and Lydia, Allison even, so Scott takes whatever free time Stiles will give him until they're hanging out almost every day. He's forgotten what it's like to be around him, how he never has to explain anything because Stiles just _gets_ him or how borderline unbelievable Stiles is when it comes to supporting him or how fun he is - Stiles has been dragging him out on adventures since they were five.  
  
Scott had also forgotten what Stiles's scent meant to him (or maybe he'd never realized before) until he wakes up with a face full of it. Stiles smells like family. His house smells like home. Scott shifts closer to his best friend and closes his eyes.  
  


* * *

Scott languishes on Stiles's bed, staring up at the ceiling, distantly listening to the pitter-patter of the shower. Stiles is getting ready for an afternoon with Danny and Lydia. Scott's pointedly not been invited. Stiles steps out, towel wrapped around his waist, and starts picking through the clothes on his floor. Scott waits until he's close enough, grabs his wrist and pulls him down on the bed with him.  
  
He buries his nose in Stiles's neck and breathes in deep. Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes him off by the face but he's smiling while he does it.  


* * *

The first day of school rolls around and Scott can tell Stiles is uneasy. Isaac is back and he and Allison are talking again. Stiles looks like he's dreading when the other shoe will drop. Scott's determined to make him understand that he comes first, just as he always should've.  
  
He stays over at Stiles's the night before. They're walking out the door, making sure they have everything, when Scott whirls on him and presses his closed mouth to Stiles's. He pulls back and levels him with a gauging stare.  
  
He gets a weak flutter of a smile for his efforts. He'll take it.  


* * *

He still sleeps over at Stiles's all the while. They do homework together, research beasties together, play video games together. They do everything together. It feels only natural that when he wakes up and notices that Stiles is hard next to him, that they should do this together too. It doesn't feel like a sex thing. It feels like an intimate thing and Scott wants that.  
  
He pushes down Stiles's boxers, wraps a hand around his cock and stares into Stiles's surprised eyes while he gets him off. He doesn't break eye contact, not even to kiss him, while Stiles gasps and arches and grips tight to Scott's biceps.  
  
Stiles comes and his heart is thumping wildly and Scott tells him, "I've never felt more comfortable than I do around you."  
  


* * *

He and Stiles go out to the woods, climbing over rotted-out logs, and Stiles says he feels like Scott is the Hobbes to his Calvin. They break out into a clearing and Stiles lies down. Scott readily takes the spot next to him. Stiles's fingers tentatively reach out to twist around his. He squints and says, "I've noticed we've slowly begun to phase the 'B' out of our bromance."

Scott's stomach churns and he shifts up onto his elbow. "Is that okay?"  
  
Stiles grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Who slashes Stiles with ALL THE BOYS? [This moi.](http://wellhalesbells.tumblr.com/)


End file.
